


Hurricane

by A_dance_with_destiny



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: :), F/M, Historical ish, I try, M/M, lots of inaccuracies but, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_dance_with_destiny/pseuds/A_dance_with_destiny
Summary: Alexander Hamilton has had a pretty rough life. His father left, his mother died, and now his sister is sailing away on a British war ship. Alex has all but lost hope of getting her back after he joins the revolution, when an unexpected visitor shows up to change his life again. Alex thinks things are finally getting back to normal. He was sadly mistaken.





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friendos! This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, and I have no idea what I'm doing. If you like it, let me know so I can continue with it. If you have any suggestions, leave them in the comments. I love getting feedback! Hope you like it!

"Alice!" 

Alexander Hamilton was running down the crowded street, pushing his way through the mass of panicked people. 

"Alice, where are you? We need to-" he was cut off by one of the King's soldiers blocking his path. His eyes widened. 

"Going somewhere?" The soldier looked down at the 14 year old, a smirk on his face. A scream echoed from a nearby house, drawing both of their attentions away. Alex cringed. Whatever they were doing to that person couldn't be good. While the soldier's eyes were averted from him, Alex made a run for it to avoid the same fate. 

 

Alice was curled up in a corner behind a large stack of books, her long brown hair covering her face. She had seen the British ships pulling into the island's small harbor and immediately hid. She had no idea where her older brother Alexander was, but she couldn't risk going outside in fear of being caught. 

The door crashed open. Alice made herself smaller and kept out of sight. 

"Anybody here?" the gruff voice of a soldier said. Alice peeked out of her hair just enough to see his face. He had messy blond hair and silver tassels on his coat.

"Where are you?" he said in a taunting, sing-song voice. The door flew open again.

"Alice?"

The soldier spun around, spotting Alex in the doorway, a panicked look spread across his face. He looked away from Alex, slowly turning, scanning the room for any sign of life. His dark brown eyes settled on a small pair of ragged shoes, then up to a dark curtain of hair.

"Well hello there, little one," he sneered, taking a step towards Alice.

"No!" Alex yelled.

The soldier grabbed the 12 year old's arm, dragging her up. She glanced at her brother, her stormy grey eyes widening.

"No! Let go of her!" Alex lunged at the officer, clawing and punching what he could reach. Alice struggled slightly, too terrified to do much else as she felt bonds slip around her wrists.

Another soldier had entered, and in one swift motion, was pinning Alexander against the wall by his throat.

"Is this who he wants?" the new soldier asked, ignoring Alex's struggles.

"Exactly who," the first soldier replied.

"No, please...she's all I have left..." Alex choked, his large indigo eyes brimming with tears. "Take me instead!"

The soldiers just laughed. Alice struggled against her bonds, pleading and protesting. 

"Quiet, girl," the soldier snarled. "Oh, and I assure you," he looked over at Alex, "she will be in wonderful hands." He threw a charming smile to the boy. 

Alex sobbed as Alice was shoved through the doorway and led onto a massive ship. The soldier holding Alex harshly threw him down, sauntering out after his comrade. Wincing, Alex stumbled outside, coughing and clutching his throat. Alice looked back one last time to see her brother crumple to the ground outside of their house, his face in his hands.

 

She awoke in darkness.

Cold gusts of air hit Alice's face as she tried to sit up. All she could make out in the dark was the small, stark white mattress she was laying on.

"Morning, Princess."

Alice startled at the voice, frantically trying to untangle herself from the sheets. A figure emerged from the corner of the room. It was the same soldier who had captured her.

"No need to be frightened, my dear. The name's Samuel Seabury," he said. Alice narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want?" she spat.

"Now Alice, I'm just here to introduce you to someone. Someone very special," he drawled.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, a slight quiver to her voice as she pulled the sheets tighter around her shoulders. Samuel Seabury just laughed. A knock on the door startled them both, and Samuel scurried to open it. 

Alice squinted at the sudden brightness, and saw a tall figure in red step through the door. 

"Thank you, Mister Seabury," said a sickening British accent. Seabury all but ran from the room. The figure moved towards the bed. Alice looked up and gasped.

A pale face gazed down at her, cold, blue eyes sharp and one eyebrow raised. A crown rested atop a powdered white wig.

The King.

"Hello, Alice Hamilton," he said, a smirk playing across his face. "A pleasure." He raised her hand to his lips. Alice stared at him in fear and disbelief. He smiled.

"W-what do you want from me?" she stuttered.

"Oh darling, all I need is for you to answer some questions," he said. "Firstly, do you know who I am?"

"Yes, but I just want to go home! I haven't done anything wrong..." Alice trailed off, thinking of all the times she had needed to steal food from local merchants. She was sure that Alexander had done much worse to make sure they both had enough.

The King smiled, sitting down on Alice's bed.

"Do you have anyone back home? Your mummy?" he asked with mock curiosity. 

"She's dead," Alice said, holding back tears.

"Pity. Your daddy?"

"Gone."

"Shame. Do you have a sibling?"

Alice hesitated. Folded and unfolded her hands. Bit her lip. "No." Her stormy eyes met his.

"Ah, so you do! What is his name?" the King asked. Alice closed her eyes, refusing to answer. 

She heard him give an agitated sigh. "Tell me. What is his _name_?" The King punctuated each word, leaning closer to her. Tears slipped from Alice's eyes.

"Alexander," she whispered.

"What?"

"His name. Alexander."

The King leaned back again. "Very good," he said. "I'll come back tomorrow."

The door slammed shut behind him.

 

_There was a spark of white. A blinding wave of tears. The smell of death, terrible and always there. There was a man, with silver tassels on his shoulders. There were ships. There were bodies. There was inescapable guilt. There was a flash of grey eyes._

_Alice..._

Alex jolted awake. 

He was drenched in a cold sweat, blue eyes wide and searching.

Realization dawned on him.

"No...Al..." he whispered into the dark as he recalled the events of the previous day. His sister's screams, his own, the soldiers...

Alex ran to the window, tripping over books and quills. He looked outside. The dark made it hard to see, but the moon was bright enough for him to see the blood.

So much blood.

Bodies scattered about, draped over makeshift fences, floating in the harbor. The water was stained red.

Alex gagged and slumped against the wall, taking shallow, shaky, breaths. Tears slipped down his cheeks. He cried himself to sleep for the second time that night.

 

Alice was studying the smug look on King George's face. He was, again, smirking.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill all of those people?" she questioned.

"Well, my dear, your people needed reminding of who their leader is. Me!" he exclaimed gleefully, popping a chocolate into his mouth. Alice's stomach growled. She ignored it.

"Why them?" she said quietly.

"Why them? Why them?! Why do you think, sweetness? They were acting out. I had to pluck a few of them from that dreadful place to remind them of my power. Including you." He tapped her nose.

"Why _me_?"

"O-Oh, it was just...at...random." George shifted uncomfortably. 

Alice was fuming. "You monster," she hissed. At least Alex was okay.

She hoped.

 

A knock on the door startled Alex out of his stupor. It was mid-morning and he was reading a book, completely submerged in it. 

"Come in," he said, reaching for something to use as a bookmark.

"Alexander?"

Alex looked up to see Mary Jenson, his neighbor, standing in the doorway. She ran to embrace him. "Oh Alexander, you're alright!"

"Yes, of course I am."

"Nathaniel and I were worried sick, what with all the fighting yesterday. I don't recommend going outside. Where's Alice?"

Alex broke away from Mary, tears in his eyes.

"Oh...oh, sweetie!" Mary hugged Alex again as he cried into her shoulder, his tears staining her dress. Alex sat down with Mary and told her what had happened.

"Alice is a smart girl, she'll be fine," Mary said quietly, rubbing soothing circles onto Alex's back.

Alex closed his eyes, imagining what they were doing to her. He shivered.

"But what if they kill her?" he whispered, remembering what he had seen the previous night.

"They won't. The King isn't _that_ ruthless..." she trailed off. Alex simply looked at her, eyebrows raised. Mary sighed.

"She'll be okay. I promise."

 

That night, Alex had another dream. 

This time, he was in King George's palace. He watched as the soldiers tortured his sister. He was drowning in blood, the King's laugh echoing through his head.

Alex woke with a scream, tears running down his face. Mary had stayed with him that night to make sure he was okay. She had slept in his mother's old bed. She stirred awake. 

"Alexander? Sweetie, are you alright?" 

He nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Just a bad dream."

Mary quickly fell back asleep, leaving Alex alone with his thoughts. He buried his face in his hands. 

_It's my fault,_ he thought to himself. _If I hadn't left for ink, she would still be here. She would be okay._

He tossed and turned until morning, the guilt eating him alive.


End file.
